


Moving Up - Drag Queen Remix

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_remix, M/M, Remix, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has a new Fanboy--Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Up - Drag Queen Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3228) by Indigo_Kitti. 



> Most of the dialogue in this is taken word-for-word from the original. The rest of the story is my extrapolation of Draco’s POV. I unfortunately cut Tonks, as she and Draco never appeared in-scene together, but I thought of adding Blaise or Pansy to add some balance, then decided that the story really didn’t need it. I love your story so much. I hope you like this as well. :D
> 
> Thanks to H & DA for the beta, and lots of hand holding from L & A.

Draco couldn’t say what had made him target Potter in the first place. He could recall the rush of something—adrenaline, maybe?—that had accompanied hearing one of his crowd mention that Harry Potter was here in his club, and at the look on Potter’s face when he’d turned away from his usual group of admirers to look at him. There had been another rush when he’d realized Potter was oogling him. And even more when he realized he had no idea who it was he was oogling because Draco was wearing his usual club outfit: a bustier and the shortest, tightest skirt he could fit himself into. He’d been unable to stop the smirk that spread across his lips then. That was when the game had started.

Potter was talking to—well, ignoring, really—this girl. She looked far too happy to be talking to Harry Potter, and Potter looked as though he desperately wanted to be saved. It would be so easy to horn in on that and Draco found he simply couldn’t deny himself the opportunity. He raised an eyebrow at Potter, asking without words if he needed help chasing her off. The return nod had Draco sliding off his stool, carefully straightening the skirt he was wearing, then moving towards them.

The surprise on Potter’s face when he rose to join them was priceless. What had he assumed Draco had asked, then? It was even more interesting when he moved to Potter’s side, and those wide green eyes fixed on his upon his greeting. “Hello.” He used the low, soft voice he used on new recruits—the ones who had yet to figure out he was a he.

“Hello,” Potter returned, though Draco could see he was having trouble remembering how to form words at all.

He slid into the booth next to the girl, waving for a drink, his attention solely on Potter. “Nice to see you again. It’s been so long, hasn’t it? How have you been, Harry?” He drew out the name, tasting it. He couldn’t really recall ever actually calling him by his first name before, but the astonished look he got in return made it quite worth the trouble. It was obvious Potter was still clueless as to who he was.

“Fine,” Potter managed to choke out, then, remembering the girl with a vaguely bemused look, he said, “Have you met Mary before?”

Draco put on his most elegant manners. “I don’t believe I have. What a pleasure.” He stretched out a hand towards her. Not giving the girl even a moment to respond, he asked, “Do you mind if I steal Harry from you for a moment?”

The girl’s hand in his was cool, but her face was far cooler when she responded, after a glance at Potter. She shook her head, but her eyes told Draco she was less fooled by his outfit than Potter had been. “Go right ahead,” she said with a slight growl.

Draco stood and took Potter’s arm, and they walked through the dancers towards the other side of the club, where the exit was. When they managed to reach the doors, Potter turned to him. “Thank you,” he said with a smile. “She was an absolute nightmare.”

Draco smirked fully now and dropped his flirty tone entirely. “No problem, Potter. Do remember that you owe me one?” He wanted to stick around to see the stunned expression on Potter’s face, but it was far more gratifying to walk away, only to glance over his shoulder and see how the Hero of the Wizarding World was taking the news that he’d been oogling Draco Malfoy. He grinned at the more-stunned-than-horrified expression, then winked, and returned to his admirers.

He didn’t see Potter again that night.

* * *  


  


When Draco saw Potter alone and walking along the street the next day, he simply couldn’t resist testing the new power he had over him, even if he wasn’t dressed as a girl. He put on his best simper, and wiggled up to stand close to him. “Hello. How’s Mary?”

Potter’s eyes glazed over within seconds, and it was several minutes before he managed a dazed, “Who?”

Draco couldn’t help but think dazed was a good look for Potter. “The girl you were with last night?” Potter looked at him blankly, so he prodded again. “In the club?” When the blank look continued, Draco was hard-pressed not to laugh. He tried one more time. “The one I helped you escape from?”

Potter’s expression changed abruptly to a scowl. “Oh. Her.”

Draco smiled at that. Perfect. “I do believe you owe me one for that, Potter. Why don’t you come back to my place?”

Draco knew that the shocked look Potter gave him would fuel his fantasies for years to come. Harry Potter salivating over him. Draco turned to make his way home, certain that Potter would follow, like the good little puppy he was.

Potter was looking lost and hungry when they entered Draco’s new flat. Draco couldn’t resist a slight smirk. He knew what Potter wanted, but this would be far more fun. For Draco, anyway.

When Draco began to direct him in the arrangement of his furniture, Potter’s utter shock delighted Draco to no end. Sure, he could have gotten house-elves to do it all, or even had Vince and Greg come over to do it all for him, but this way was so much more interesting, even if he did have to help a bit himself.

It was so much fun, too. Every time Potter began looking annoyed, Draco would toss in another innuendo, and Potter’s eyes would glaze over once more. When that didn’t work, all it took was an extra-long stretch of arms over his head so that a sliver of skin showed beneath the hem of his shirt, or tugging at his clothing just so, and Potter would be docile once more.

Unfortunately, there were only so many times he could believably have Potter rearrange his furniture. Luckily, there was a plan B to keep him around just a bit longer.

“Want to stay for dinner?” he asked, not bothering to look at Potter as he moved towards the kitchen to grab the delivery menus.

Potter’s expressive, “Um,” told Draco everything he needed to know.

“I’ll order in,” he beamed, grabbing his favorite Chinese delivery menu and heading for the phone.

He got a few different dishes for them to choose from, and they served themselves, settling at the table, which they’d ended up setting near a large by window. Potter seemed to have trouble with his chopsticks every time Draco savored a bite of his sweet and sour pork, and he decided to see just how far he could push it, sighing with delight over every bite, despite the fact that the food was just a bit too soggy and salty. He’d obviously have to find a place that understood the purpose of stasis charms.

When he was finished with his meal, and Potter looked as though he were unable to take another bite, Draco banished the dishes to the sink, then turned to smile at him. “So, I’ll see you at the club sometime?”

Potter looked as though Draco had slapped him. Perfect. “Sure,” he mumbled, crossing his legs in what he obviously thought would hide his reaction to the whole situation in a casual way. “See you around.”

When he still hadn’t gotten up to leave after several minutes, Draco ran his tongue visibly over his teeth, and Potter, eyes wide, stumbled to his feet, nodded at Draco, and made a beeline for the door. Draco couldn’t quite manage to hold back his grin. he couldn’t help but look forward to seeing him again.

* * *  


  


Draco didn’t see him again for a week.

When he did, Potter was with another girl. At his club. He was also still shooting glances in Draco’s direction. Had he brought her here so Draco could chase her away for him? Wouldn’t that be interesting? When their eyes met, Draco gave him a little wave, enjoying the slight widening of Potter’s eyes at the attention and ignoring the grumbles from his crowd of admirers.

The girl looked in Draco’s direction, first looking vaguely curious, then slightly shocked. She’d obviously realized he wasn’t a girl. She seemed to be getting on better with Potter than that Mary girl had, and Draco found himself unaccountably annoyed by the idea. If he actually started dating this one… Not that Draco cared about Potter, but anything that took attention away from him was bad, right? So he flounced over to Potter’s table again. Maybe he’d drag him clothes-shopping this time in compensation. Potter did need help in that department, after all.

He slid into the booth next to Potter.

“How have you been?” he purred at him before glancing at the girl. Let her see how close they already were. “And who is this?” he asked, his tone showing he was entirely disinterested in the answer.

Potter looked as though he wanted to hide. “Fine. Hermione.”

Draco blinked. “Oh!” That was Granger? Well, hadn’t she cleaned up well? He turned back to Potter. “And here I thought I was going to have to rescue you again.”

He was pleased at the blush this brought to Potter’s cheeks.

“What did you rescue him from?” Granger asked.

Draco couldn’t suppress his smirk. “I think her name was Mary.” He carefully crossed his legs, smoothing out the lap of his skirt. “She wasn’t Potter’s type.”

Granger raised an eyebrow at him. “And what is Harry’s type? Since you obviously know him so well…”

The smile Draco gave her was cool. Obviously, Granger thought she was protecting Potter from him. Never mind that she and her sort only wanted to marry the poor bloke off, whether or not he wanted to be, obviously. “Well, to begin with, someone who doesn’t worship him for killing of the Dark Lord. Someone who doesn’t want to be with him because he’s famous. Someone who can see beyond all that and appreciate him for who he truly is.”

Granger nodded to each statement, but Draco could see the wariness in her eyes, and knew she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Draco continued in a vaguely bored voice. “Potter needs someone sweet and kind and caring.” He sneered at the idea. Sounded deadly dull to him. “Someone he can bring home to meet clan Weasley.” He thought for another minute, then added, “Bonus points if they’re attractive.”

It took Granger a bit to answer, obviously mentally digging though his words for hidden insults before replying, “You’ve thought about this before?”

Draco shrugged. “Know your enemy.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Potter deflate. Had he really thought Draco wanted him?

“I’m sure,” Granger returned with a scowl.

Draco barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes at both of them. What had they expected him to say? That he’d been pining for Potter for years? Not hardly. That what Potter needed was a tall, blond boy who looked as good in a skirt as Armani? Not on Draco’s life.

Draco stood. “Well, it’s been nice, but I’ve got blokes to work over there. See you around,” he said to Potter, who gave him a wave that faltered at a glare from Granger.

He stormed back to his crowd, and for some reason he couldn’t—or didn’t want—to name, he threw himself into flirting with the nearest of the group before pulling him into a long, drawn-out kiss, which drew cheers from the rest of them.

Unfortunately for Draco, neither the kiss nor the cheers seemed to help.

* * *  


  


Draco couldn’t seem to shake his own words. Or the way Potter had deflated when Draco had called him his enemy.

He knew he couldn’t want Potter. He’d learned that long ago on a train heading farther from the Manor than he’d ever been before. And then it had only been friendship on the line. The situations were nothing alike, and yet far too similar for Draco’s taste. It was simply better to leave things as they were.

So why he found himself in Potter’s office several days later, he couldn’t have said. It was like he was being drawn there by some magnetic force.

Of course, Potter’s astonishment made it worthwhile.

“Malfoy! What are you doing here?”

“Paying a ticket,” Draco shrugged, leaning against his desk. It was a lie, of course. “I thought I’d stop in and say hi.” Much closer to the truth.

He watched as Potter took in his outfit—trousers and a shirt today; he was in the Ministry, after all—before glancing up at his face. “Hi,” he said in a bemused tone.

Draco didn’t hold back the smirk. “Hi. I haven’t seen you at the club recently—have you given up?”

Potter gaped at him. “Given up?”

Draco nodded, knowing Potter had no clue what he meant, but unable to resist seeing what his answer would be.

Potter fumbled for a response. “Er…on what?”

He was simply too irresistible this way, Draco decided. “Why don’t you come for dinner tonight? You remember where my flat is, yes?”

He turned to leave as soon as he saw Potter nod, not wanting to give him time to come up with excuses as to why he couldn’t come by.

* * *  


  


When Potter arrived that evening, Draco led him to the kitchen. “This is Winnie,” he indicated the elf who stood at the stove, preparing their meal. “Keep your socks to yourself.”

Potter’s laugh at that made him grin. And the euphoric feeling that caused made him want to hear that laugh more. A lot more. That was when he realized maybe being alone with him might not be such a good idea. Far better to be surrounded by a crowd, where he couldn’t get any stupid notions. Like the idea that Potter might like him.

Two hours later, they were back at the club. Draco hadn’t even bothered getting into his usual outfit. The temptation to do other things while he was dressing—or undressing—might have proved too great. No, better to avoid that possibility altogether. Besides, his crowd didn’t really seem to mind what he wore, so long as he was there.

It took him a half hour before he noticed that Potter had deserted him. He glanced around to find him tucked away in a corner, looking as though someone had stolen all his Christmas presents. He took the bright pink drink he’d just been offered by a pair of gentlemen who looked old enough to be his grandfathers, and set it in front of Potter, sliding into the seat across from him. “Here. Smile at the old men at the bar, will you?”

Potter sneered in the direction of the bar. Now, there was a look he could say he’d never seen from Potter before.

Draco sighed. “Well, if they’re stupid, they’ll send more drinks over.”

Potter looked thoroughly annoyed by that idea. “I could just buy us drinks. You don’t need to flirt with people to get them.”

Was Potter for real? He had obviously missed the point entirely. “Where’s the fun in that? It’s not as if I couldn’t get myself drinks, either, Potter,” he laughed. “This is more challenging.”

Potter was silent for a moment, then stood abruptly. “Well, don’t count me in on your exercise in seductive exploitation.”

If what Potter had said hadn’t annoyed Draco so much, he might have laughed at the little speech Potter had obviously spent a lot of time rehearsing before Draco had joined him. He couldn’t say why it surprised him as much as it did, though. After all, Potter had always been the one to stand up to him, hadn’t he? Why should this be any different? He looked at Potter and nodded, then stood himself. It wasn’t as though they were friends, after all. “Goodbye, then,” his own voice was a bit stiff. He certainly wasn’t about to show Potter how much he’d upset him.

He left Potter standing there, staring after him as he made his way back to the bar to wheedle another drink from the pair of old geezers.

* * *  


  


The problem was, without Potter as an audience, the game was no longer fun. The men panting for his attention were just as eager, but they didn’t provide the thrill he got from stringing Harry Potter along.

Still, if Potter didn’t want to play his game, he could hardly force him. So Draco made do. Something new and distracting would come along eventually, after all. It always did.

It was a bit of a surprise, therefore, when Potter reappeared only a few nights later. He pushed his way through the crowd of men around Draco, stopping at his side. “Hello,” he said, looking remorseful. “Sorry.”

Well, as far as Draco was concerned, that wasn’t nearly good enough. “For what?” he asked in a cool voice. Before Potter could answer his question, Draco continued, hiking up the skirt he was wearing to flash even more leg. “For being a bastard who thinks he knows everything?” Yes, he might be pushing things a bit, but exactly how often did Harry Potter apologize to Draco Malfoy?

Potter looked sheepish. “Er, if that’s what you thought I was like last time, then yes,” he said.

Oh, definitely not enough. If he thought that was anywhere near what he owed Draco if he wanted to be forgiven, he was sorely mistaken. “Apology not accepted. Why should I believe you?”

Potter looked stunned, and Draco couldn’t help but enjoy the look on his face. Had no one ever said no to him before? He tried again. “I…like you.”

Draco laughed. “So do all these other men,” he said, waving a hand to indicate his crowd of admirers. “You’re special how?”

Potter squared his shoulders before pronouncing, “I like you when you’re not in a skirt.”

The crowd around them laughed at that, and Draco grinned. “I assure you, they’d like me without a skirt, too,” he drawled.

Potter blushed, realizing what it had sounded like he’d meant. “N-no. I didn’t mean…I only meant, I like you when you’re in trousers, too!”

In some ways, though, that was worse. Draco knew that meant that Potter was still having difficulties with the idea of being attracted to a man. He turned partially away from him. “You’re going to have to do better than that, Potter. As if I wasn’t obvious enough. This is all you can give me? ‘I like you in trousers and skirts?’ What a step up,” he sneered. Oh, and this was coming far too close to how Draco really felt about everything for his own comfort.

“It is for me, Malfoy.” Potter said in a surprisingly mild tone. “I don’t suppose it occurred to you that I thought I was straight until I met you again?”

Draco’s sneer grew at that. That was supposed to make him feel better? “Face it, Potter. You wouldn’t have looked at me twice if I hadn’t been wearing a skirt and heels. I’ve gotten over it. You need to, too.” And with that, he turned away from Potter completely. Better that than let him see how much the conversation was upsetting him.

“ _Malfoy_!” Potter’s voice was sharp. Just the way he remembered it from school. A strong hand fastened on his wrist. “Will you stop being a git and _listen_ for once?”

Draco turned slowly back to look at him, and rolled his eyes. “Oh, and I suppose that charming invitation is supposed to make me throw myself into your arms? You have five minutes to get lost, Potter, or I’ll have you taken care of.” Not that Potter deserved that long, but Draco couldn’t resist finding out what Potter thought would change Draco’s mind.

Potter sighed. “Fine, five minutes. Now let me speak.” Draco glowered at him for a moment, but Potter remained stubbornly silent until Draco nodded in agreement. “You’re an idiot,” Potter began, and Draco had to bite his tongue to stop himself from responding to that. “The first time I saw you, I walked into a _cement pole_ , I was so busy staring at you. You’ll be happy to know, you were in jeans at the time,” he finished with a surprisingly sexy glower.

This did surprise Draco. He’d assumed that the first time Potter had seen him had been the night he’d chased off Mary for him. “B-but…” he stuttered. Potter had been interested in him as a guy first? That did change things.

But apparently Potter wasn’t done. “ _Jeans_ , Malfoy. And it wasn’t in this club, either. It was out on the streets.”

That changed things a lot, and Draco couldn’t deny that at all. “Really?” he asked with a dawning smile, “well, that’s different, then.”

Potter looked at him, hope plain in his eyes. “It is?” he asked, his voice a bit plaintive.

“Yes,” Draco affirmed with a small nod. “Only, I’m not going to be a gay experiment. I’m going to be your boyfriend.”

Potter—Harry, now, Draco supposed, if he was going to be his boyfriend—smiled. Draco returned the smile, feeling rather smug. The crowd around them was far less pleased. Several of them were muttering under their breath, but Draco was too pleased to let it bother him. Unable to stop himself, he leaned towards Harry and kissed him. It was everything he’d ever wanted from a kiss, and nothing he’d ever managed to get from his admirers. Everything he’d never let himself want from Harry Potter. But Harry certainly didn’t seem too upset by the idea. He was kissing back quite enthusiastically.

Draco found himself pushing Harry lightly against the nearby wall, his hand sliding under the edge of Harry’s shirt. His other hand had wound into that mess of hair, which was far more silky than he’d expected it to be. He pushed up against Harry, his skirt rucking up higher as he rubbed against him. He felt Harry stiffen as the evidence of his interest, but kept going, hoping it was just unfamiliarity that made him do so.

But then Harry’s mouth pulled from his with a stuttered, “St-stop!”

Draco’s heart fell. So much for not getting his hopes up. He glowered at Potter. “You’re kidding, right?” he asked sourly, his eyes narrowed.

Potter looked flustered and flushed, but being cute wasn’t going to save him from Draco’s wrath if he’d already changed his mind. “Could we take this somewhere a little more…private?” he asked tremulously, indicating the crowd of now-glowering men around them.

Draco couldn’t stop the smile that spread his face then, though he did manage to turn it into a smirk. “I’ve got a better idea. How about you buy me a drink, cutie?” Harry looked worried, and Draco was sure his next words wouldn’t reassure him any better, but after what he’d been through the past few days, he deserved a bit of fun, didn’t he? He shook his hips, showing of his assets, and grinned at him. “And then we can go to my place and…move furniture.”

Harry groaned, but followed him to the bar. Oh, this was going to be fun.

  
_Fin_


End file.
